


Just Some Sexy Vibes, Dude

by PeechBerry



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Bill is the bottom sometimes, Come For The Tenderness, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, So stay tuned, Stay For The Porn, Ted Is Into Panties In Every Timeline, Ted is v sensitive but passionate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeechBerry/pseuds/PeechBerry
Summary: Bill is in a rush to get to get to a chapter of their relationship that he isn't comfortable with yet, and Ted shares some of his infinite wisdom with him and devises a simple plan to help Bill become more sexually confident.(a.k.a., Bill wants to bottom but he's understandably too much of a pussweed to even start)We ignoring the canon in this one (I don't care for the princesses, just pretend they realized Bill and Ted were super gay or whatever) BUT for reference,,, it starts post Excellent Adventure, once they first move out.I'm gonna update whenever I can y'all
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Just a Brief Vibe, Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short exchange in which the fellas chill out, smoke weed, and talk about why Bill is a nerd who's scared to bottom because he's too insecure not to be the dominant one oops

“Ted… I’m not sure about this. Is it gonna hurt?” 

“I don’t know, Bill. For me it did, but that probably had to do with the fact that we were most clueless about spontaneous sexual encounters with other dudes at that time.” Bill was sitting on his lap while they kissed, but he was way too tense to enjoy it as much as he usually does. They had already smoked, so there was no reason for him to be this stressed out, but Bill's face was as red as his eyes, and he was holding on to the backboard instead of Ted, not looking in his eyes. “If you don’t wanna do it right now, we don’t have to. You can take all the time you think you need.” He pried Bill’s hand from the bed and placed it on his shoulder. “I’m not gonna try and push you into it if it makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“I know, but I feel like if I don’t just… just do it, I’ll always be too scared.” He took his hands away from Ted’s shoulders and crossed his arms while he leaned back against Ted’s legs. “How come it was easy for you?”

“I mean… It wasn’t, at first. That’s the thing. It wasn’t easy, but it was worth it. I got better, I learned what felt good for me.” His face was getting red. “It’s really weird the first time, I won’t lie... But it still feels kinda good. I wanted to do it again. Then you do it more, and it feels even better.” He had a goofy smile on his face that kept Bill from doubting him.

“But it hurt, didn’t it?” His shoulders tensed up. “I couldn’t even tell…”

“It wasn’t because of you, Bill. I promise!” Ted smiled and reached for his hand. “If I had wanted you to stop, I would’ve told you to. Our first time was a most excellent experience for me! But that’s ‘cause I knew I was ready. Even if I had asked you to stop because it hurt too much, I was ready to do that too. I wasn’t quite confident in my ability to handle… all of you yet, but I knew for sure that it was what I wanted, and I wasn’t scared.”

“I feel bad… That I might not want it right now…” His stern face displayed just how stricken with frustration he was. Not upset, but angry. “I should’ve made up my mind by now! It’s been too long.”

“You shouldn’t feel bad. That won’t make it easier.” Ted picked up the joint from the glass ashtray on the nightstand and lit the end of it again, then pulled Bill forwards so he was laying down on his chest. “After our first few times, you know what I realized?”

“What?”

“It’s kind of like this… You know how when a new record comes out from a band you like, and the first time you listen to it, you don’t really know what to think of it?” 

“Yeah.”

Ted coughed and placed the joint in Bill's hand. “You can usually tell if it’s good or not the first time, but you don’t entirely know exactly what you think of every song. But you find that you wanna listen to it again anyway. On your second listen, you’ll start to pick things up… Notice more stuff that you like. You’ll remember more of the lyrics, and maybe even some of the chords and key changes… And then you want to listen again, and find even more.” Bill stuck the joint in his mouth, and Ted could tell he intended on finishing it. "You're _so_ hot when you smoke, Bill." 

Ted paused his metaphor and dragged his fingertips along the bare parts of Bill’s arm and slowly moved over to his shoulder. It relaxed him every single time. He got to the back of Bill’s neck and then placed his hand flat again.

Ted ruffled his curls and laughed. "Don't fall asleep now, I'm not done explaining." Bill nodded and Ted took the joint out of his mouth, lest he be burned by the end of it while Bill had his cheek pressed against his chest. "Once you start listening to that album enough to know all the words, you start to understand the words. Once you start to analyze what those words mean, it starts to mean even more to you.” He kissed Bill’s forehead and sighed. “Maybe some people will listen to that new album ten times the first night they get it, and maybe someone will listen to it, and then put it back on the shelf for a week or so before trying it out again. That doesn’t make them bad fans or anything. It’s all about moving at your own pace.” 

Ted ran his thumb over his cheek, lightly brushing against the tips of his eyelashes until Bill looked up and smiled. 

“Does any of this make sense? Am I reaching ya?”

“Yeah, it makes a lot of sense to me when you put it like that.” Bill yawned and rubbed his face against Ted’s chest. “How… How far along are _you_ , d’you think?”

“I think I’m still learning what the lyrics mean, you know?” He pulled Bill up higher so their faces could meet. “Every time we make love, I feel like I learn something new about myself, and you. Something small I really like, or something about you that I never noticed, like all the really small freckles on your arm, and how your eyebrows point down when you’re nervous or really focused.” He grinned, imagining it to himself. “And when you feel good, they point up again. When your face gets so close to mine, I can see your pupils widen when you look at me... And when you pin my arms down against the bed, you always pause for a second and just stare at me…”

Bill’s face felt hot. “Jeez...I wonder how many things you could say about me that I don't even know about myself…”

Ted lightly touched under his chin. “You could totally tell me a bunch of crazy things about myself too, dude, if you just thought about it. That’s the power we share with each other when we trust someone like this.” He quickly kissed him, then kept his thumb on his bottom lip, keeping him from leaning any closer. “But, I think, in your case, maybe we shouldn’t get right to the sex.”

“But-”

“Wait, dude, let me finish.” Bill raised his eyebrows. Ted usually never cut him off. “I think it’s something we can just have a little bit of fun… building up to, you know?”

Bill sat up and grabbed the joint again while Ted was speaking. He flicked Ted in the chest, demanding his lighter, and once again stuck it in his mouth. “Keep talking.”

“Of course.” Ted kissed his nose and Bill blew smoke in his face - affectionately, of course. “I’ve been reading some dude magazines… and I feel like I’m learning a lot. I think in our case, we just need to take it step by step. There’s no reason to rush. If you had a bad experience with it, it would make us both feel really bad about this. So… we’ll go at your pace, and you’ll tell me what you really want to try, and by the time we get to the more scary stuff, we’ll both feel more confident.” He smirked in kind of a goofy way, and Bill nodded. “I guess that’s a yes?”

“Yeah, it sounds good to me. I think it’ll certainly help me feel more confident. I’m happy to participate in this most unusual experiment.” 

Ted leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek. “Bill, my most enthusiastic partner, you will _not_ regret this decision.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keanu Reeves is a liar. Bill and Ted are stoners. Don't listen to him. Ignore Keanu.


	2. Bright Red Cotton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted reveals a simply - yet most savory - addition to his wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's panties, Ted wears panties. Contain your shock, please, I implore thee.

Ted was  _ pretty  _ tall. Bill often needed him to get stuff out of the cabinets for him, since they didn’t have a step-stool in their kitchen yet. Until the end of their sophomore year of high school, he’d still been growing, stopping at almost six-foot-two. But that wasn’t  _ that _ tall. When something got knocked all the way to the back of the highest cabinet, even Ted had to climb onto the countertop.

Unfortunately, that was the case at the moment, as the last mac n’ cheese box was stuck at the back of the cabinet, with Ted having knocked it backwards while reaching for it earlier.

“It’s probably all the way to the back. I can climb all the way up, it’ll be easier for me.” Bill stepped up to the counter, ready to pull himself up, but Ted stopped him. 

“No way, half-pint. I got it.”

It was getting colder in the evenings, so Ted was wearing a sweatshirt; just a gray one from the depths of his closet. They didn’t have many sweatshirts that didn’t have the sleeves cut off, or were otherwise altered in some way, so they were washing the same three every other day. But as he kneeled on the counter and stretched out to reach the top shelf, it was obvious he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath it. Bill could hardly help but stare at his back, and the trails of shadow that led into his jeans, the ones that shaped his hips so impeccably. Usually he could see the colorful waistband of his boxers, since they both tended to have them pulled up a little bit high… But there wasn’t one. No waistband in sight. 

As Ted shifted and stretched up with the other arm and pulled his foot onto the countertop, Bill inched a little closer… and he saw  _ a _ waistband pop up over his hip as he pushed himself up with his foot… But that wasn’t one of Ted’s boxers. It was red, which wasn’t unusual, that was one of Ted’s favorite colors… But it was  _ not _ a normal waistband color. Plus, it was so tiny… 

“Hey Ted, don’t move.” Bill walked over and pulled his jeans down slightly, and Ted immediately started flailing his arms around.

“Dude! What are you doing?!” He fell backwards, tossing the box of pasta behind himself. Bill caught him and placed him on his feet again. “Bill!” His face was already a little bit flustered. “What was that for?”

“What underwear are you wearing this afternoon, Ted?” Bill stood firmly in front of him with his arms crossed and his face in a somewhat cruel little smile. “I saw a little bit of them, but… I did not quite recognize them.” He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of Ted’s jeans and pulled them towards himself. “Come on… You don’t have to show me, just tell me… What are you wearing under these jeans?”

Ted was still smiling nervously, but he clearly had no idea how to respond. He opened his mouth to respond, but kept closing it and anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. He rested his arms on Bill’s shoulders, and Bill started to walk away from the kitchen.

“It was just a question, Ted, don’t sweat it. If you want me to forget about it right now, that’s totally fine, I won’t mention it… but I’m gonna be thinking about it.” He strolled back to their bedroom door, glancing back at him for a second, and then loudly flopped back on his bed. 

Predictably, he heard Ted follow behind him, quickly opening and shutting the door, and then rushing to curl up on top of him. 

“Okay, well… Now you gotta tell me what those are. I’m not gonna tease, I think it’s cute, whatever they are.” He spotted the red fabric again and slipped his hand down the side of his jeans. “I mean… I might tease a little.”

Ted stood up and pulled off his jeans, then rushed to sit back down, but Bill grabbed him by the hips and had him stand in front of him. 

“No, no, I wanna get a good look, Logan, stay up for a minute.”

Ted wouldn’t take his hands away from the front of the underwear. He was incredibly shy. Bill kept his hands at his hips where the elastic clung fairly tightly. They weren’t small, but they were… almost  _ fitted _ . The quality was questionable though, they weren’t very soft, despite how nice they looked. They were mostly see-through lace of a floral pattern, with a thin red cotton outline that ran under his legs. “They’re just some dumb things…”

“No, they look good… Turn around for me real quick, dude.” The tag was sticking up in the back, but the lace part didn’t carry over to that side, just red cotton. “Personally, I think you make it work quite well, dude. Red is a great color on you.”

Ted was still visibly anxious, and Bill pulled him back into bed with him, letting him lay in between his legs with his head on his tummy. “I can explain-”

“Oh, I’d love to hear it. Please.”

Ted sighed and pulled the blankets up to his shoulder. “Well, I knew we needed lube, and I didn’t wanna go to the drugstore to get it… Because, like, we know so many people around here, and… I don’t want to run into them, and the only thing I’m buying is lube… Whenever I go to the grocery store or the drugstore I feel like I always see one of my teachers or someone’s parents from high school...”

“Fair.”

“So I walked over to that… Adult store that’s kinda close to work…”

“Can’t buy lube at the pharmacy, but you’ll walk into some sketchy adult store in the same city you grew up in?” Bill narrowed his eyes. “Sure hope no one saw you walk into  _ there _ .”

“Me too… But I’d already been in there a few times before to get-”

“You’ve  _ been _ going there?! Without me? Ted, I’m hurt by that, I hope you know that! We should go together and check out some of the video tapes.”

“Well… Here’s the problem. The dude who’s always there, he’s older than us, probably thirty, and he started asking about… My  _ girlfriend. _ Like… ‘oh dude, you’re always in here to get stuff, you must have such a babe at home!’ And I didn’t wanna talk to this… Creep. So I said yeah and went along with what he was saying, just saying ‘yeah’ and not listening… But I guess I didn’t realize I was lying over and over, and-”

“Ouch. I’m not a babe at home?”

“Dude, shut up. You are a perfectly good housewife. So anyway, he’s like ‘have you seen the lingerie section?’ And at first I don’t know what he’s talking about, I don’t know what he’s said, I’m not really paying attention, and I said ‘oh, no, I haven’t’, like a dingbat.” He moved up higher on Bill’s chest, resting his chin there. “And then he’d like ‘you should totally get your chick some of this, cause we’re having a big sale, I’ll give you a personal discount, blah blah blah…’ I guess they really wanted to get rid of some of that stuff. So, I really wanted him off my case because he was really just breathing down my neck… I picked one of the cheapest sets, it cost me nine bucks after the discounts, and I came home with it, and lube.”

“And you didn’t bother to tell me?” Bill shook his head and slapped himself in the forehead. “And… Did you just say  _ set? _ You bought a set? There’s more? I’m gonna lose my mind, dude.”

“I don’t like the top part.”

“Well, what made you try on the bottom part?”

“I didn’t know what to do with them. I don’t know if anyone else even works at that shop, so I can’t return them, but I’d feel bad throwing them out, so… After my shower I tried them on. They’re kinda cozy, and… I kinda like how I look in them. So Once in a while I’ll wear them…”

“That’s real cute. Have you worn them to work?”

“No!”

“Ted… Have you worn them at work before?”

Ted pulled their blanket over his head. “Only, like… Twice.”

“It’s cute, dude. Everyone at work gets to wait till you bend over and look at your little red panties.”

“No! No one does that…” Ted whined, suddenly feeling unsure if anyone  _ did _ do that at work.

“Hey, it’s fine with me, I can share. Who wouldn’t wanna peek over at you?” He pulled the blankets off him and Ted glared up at him with a little smile. “So… what are the other components of this  _ set?  _ I believe you mentioned a top?” Ted shook his head. “Come on, babe, you gotta tell me, or I’m gonna go tear through your underwear drawer.” He held Ted’s face in his hands. 

Ted made a pleading face, then started to smile again. “It’s… It’s, uh… Like a teddy…”

“Oh… My god. Ted in a teddy…? Go get it.” He sat up, absolutely beaming. “Come on! Is it the same color? Lord, would I love to see you in a white one… or light pink…”

“Ahh, noooo…”

“Ted, c’mon, you wanna flaunt your cute lingerie all around the apartment, you gotta follow through. Did you just think I’d never notice?”

Ted blushed and quickly pecked his cheek before getting up. “I actually kinda hoped you’d notice one day… But I didn’t think you’d be as into it as I am, so I’m glad for that.” 

He rooted around his underwear drawer and pulled out the rolled up fabric, the same transparent mesh with lace overtop, from the looks of it. He tossed it at Bill and sat back down between his legs. 

“No dude, I wanna see it on you. When it's in my hand, it’s just cheap fabric, I wanna see how you look in it.”

“I don’t like how I look in it.”

Bill tried to unravel it, but it was still wound up by a zip-tie. “You’re a liar, you never even opened this up.”

Ted crossed his arms. “You put it on, then.”

“If those panties are snug on  _ you _ , this will rip before I even get it on. These don’t stretch like underwear does.” He broke the zip-tie and unravelled the tightly wound garment. “It’s not ugly, it’s the same as the underwear, dude. It’s just cheap.” He gently squeezed Ted’s thigh, and Ted finally nodded. 

“Fine, lemme see.” He took off his sweatshirt and pulled the cheap lace over his head. “This what you wanted?”

“Yes. You look so cute.”

“This piece is not as cozy as the underwear.” Ted laid on his back, on Bill’s chest. “I don’t think it’s very cute either.”

“Well… What if we got you a better set? Not from that gross shop, from a real fancy lingerie store.” He wrapped his legs around Ted’s hips and gently stroked the side of his face. “No cheap cotton, just silk… chiffon… Pretty little bows on the front…”

“Oh my gosh, Bill…”

“Am I being creepy?”

“No, no… I like it too. I just didn’t think you would like it more than me.” Ted’s eyes fluttered shut as Bill stroked the side of his face and on the other side, his neck and chest. “Hearing you talk about it makes me feel very pretty.”

“Mmm, I bet. Well… Maybe this weekend, we’ll go to the mall… and we can pick out some more stuff for you, okay?” Ted nodded sleepily, and Bill leaned back again. “But....”

“But  _ what… _ ”

“I need you to pick out a set for me.”

Ted shot up and stared back at him with his eyes wide. “You what?”

“Just one. I want you to pick it out.” He smiled and placed his hands on Ted’s shoulders. “Nice clothes like that… I stopped thinking about it when I started seeing you, because I didn’t think you’d like to be dressed up like that, but… They’ve always been appealing… And they look so nice… I can’t explain it, I guess.” Ted laid back again. “Something about buying luxury clothes that only your partner is supposed to see, even if you wear it all day feels totally… I don’t know… Special, I guess. Is it a turn off if I like it too?”

“No! Of course not. I think you’ll look totally gorgeous.” He stretched his arms up and held Bill’s face. “You think you’d like me to top you in a cute satin underwear set?”

“Oh, totally,” Bill muttered uncertainly, the idea having slipped his mind. 

“I’m just kidding, we don’t have to do that. I think it would be easier for us to do it just… When it feels right.” He giggled and squeezed his arms around Bill’s waist. “We’ll know when it’s the right time, and you don’t have to be dressed like a sexy maid or anything.”

Bill smiled sheepishly and stared up at the ceiling. “I hope at least  _ one  _ of us will know when it’s the right time.”

“ _ You’ll _ know, Bill. That’s what’s important.” Ted yawned and rubbed his cheek against his tummy, he always did that before he fell asleep. Bill didn’t know why, and it didn’t bother him, but Ted’s stubble scratched him as his face rubbed against him. “Don’t wait for me to tell you. You’ll just know. There’s no rush.”

He tried hard not to let his sweaty hands catch in Ted’s hair. He knew he definitely needed a bit more time, but gosh, Bill couldn’t help but feel like he was dying to give Ted whatever he wanted  _ immediately _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published a fan fiction since I think 2016 at the latest (hopefully they've now been scrubbed from the internet but I can't be bothered to dig into that chapter of my life right now) so please be nice to me I'm just doing my best. I'll try to update it but I tend to start to hate things the more I work on them so if it starts to get fucky... I warned you. I'm a dumbass. IQ of 69


End file.
